nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Sam
USA |no_episodes = Sam & Cat (Season 1): 20 Sam & Cat (Season 2): TBA |runtime = 23 min. |network = The N, Nickelodeon UK, Nickelodeon, YTV,... |first_aired = 08 June 2013 |last_aired = Present |nick_name = sam-and-cat |imdb_id = 2487090 |tv_com_id = sam-and-cat/ }} The following is a list of Characters on the Nickelodeon TV series iCarly. The best of the 4 casts Main Characters are Samantha "Sam" Puckett, Catarina "Cat" Valentine, Dice & Nona Valentine. Those 4 are the main Characters from Season 1 to Season ?. Sam & Cat is a spin off Tv Series after iCarly. For iCarly Episodes: List of Sam & Cat episodes|Click Here For The Master Character "Jennette McCurdy": Click Here For the Main Page: Click Here Main Characters The Sam & Cat Casts from the show are the main 4 casts in the show. They are the best of the best of iCarly... 700px Samantha "Sam" Puckett (Jennette McCurdy) Word of caution: DON'T MESS WITH SAM PUCKETT! Sam is not afraid of anything, and is a certified master at fighting her way out of any situation! After finding her way to L.A., she meets Cat and becomes her best pal and protector. Her street sense keeps Cat out of trouble, while Cat's motherly nature keeps Sam leveled and grounded. It's a good thing they both get along great, because their new lives as teenage entrepreneurs is bound to be one interesting ride. Catarina "Cat" Valentine (Ariana Grande) Prepare to meet the sweetest teenager in the world, Cat Valentine! Sure, she might unknowingly get herself into sticky situations (all the time) and have a huge fear of clouds, but it's her sweet and caring personality that make this red-head one awesome bestie. Cat cares about what happens to Sam and brings out the best in her, and together, these two roomies are able to get through anything. Dice (Cameron Ocasio) Dice is Sam and Cat's neighbor and a big reason for their booming babysitting business. He's cool, calm and connected -- he knows all the tenants and all the gossip, and can pretty much get you anything. Babysitting clients? Done. The latest new gadget? He's got it. Justin Bieber's hair? Dice's your guy! It's a good thing he's such an opportunist, because no matter what Sam and Cat need, he's got them fully covered. Nona Valentine (Maree Cheatham) Nona is Cat's cheerful and caring grandmother with a wild side! She's fun-loving and young at heart, and though she's always around whenever Sam and Cat need her, her new life at Elderly Acres keeps her happily busy. Here, she can party all day until 8:30pm AND meet new friends! Talk about living the life! Recurring characters This are for Characters who are on the show that been around "Sam & Cat" all the time or sometimes. Max (Griffin Kane) "Coming Soon" Goomer (Zoran Korach) "Coming Soon" Chloe (Emily Skinner) "Coming Soon" Guest Stars This are for Characters who are on the show that been around "Sam & Cat" as guest stars only. (Note: "Who Is" is mark for who the characters is. Like Uncle, Aunt, Cousin, Friend, or Someone from the past from ICarly or Victorious) Link Back to Main Site: Sam & Cat Episodes Site: List of Sam & Cat Episodes Spin off from ICarly Web Link Nick Site: Sam & Cat Nick Site References Category:Characters